dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Intelligent
The Intelligent personality is not to be underestimated. She is an expert in her field, and her field is pretty much every field. She is always studying, always researching and always looking to learn more. You'll rarely find her without a book in her hand, and she may even suggest you study up a little, too... Dialogue Chat *Would you like to talk, Player? We could discuss the theory of relativity, for example. * * * * * * * Conversation *Girlfriend: "You're so kind to Girlfriend... But to me... *Girlfriend: "Would you like to collect up some leaves and make a bonfire? I thought it might be a nice way to enjoy the fall." *Girlfriend: "You look elated this morning, Player. Did you hear some good news, perhaps? Has there been a new discovery?" * * * Talk *According to the current weather patterns, tomorrow should be quite a clear day. *This book is really quite interesting. Simply put, it questions the overall impact of......... *Are you two going out? Please take care. *I recently studied a new recipe actually. I could make it, if you like. *Are you not hungry, Girlfriend? *Is Player a very kind person? *That's an incredible outfit you're wearing. The materials are simply fascinating *I'm currently debating which outfit to wear myself *Player is a very nice person. *You really are quite beautiful, Girlfriend Sleeping * Waking Up * Scenarios Close Together *Girlfriend: "I feel like it's becoming much easier to talk with you recently, Player." *Player: "Really?! I'm glad you think so... You were getting really nervous for a long time there, huh?" *Girlfriend: "... Was I really that bad? I'm a little... shocked..." *Player: "No, I didn't mean...! I'm sorry...! I'm just glad we're both much more relaxed around each other now." *Girlfriend: "More... relaxed? Yes... I'm very glad too. In fact... I was wondering..." *Player: "N-no wait, I should be the one to say it... I was wondering if maybe we could go out, y'know... on a date?" *Girlfriend: "L-let's not get ahead of ourselves... There's so much more we have to study about one another..." *Player: "Y-you're right, let's just... take it slow, huh." *Girlfriend: "Yes. You really are fascinating to me, Player... I'd like to get to know you a lot better... over time..." Picnic *Girlfriend: "The weather turned out exactly how I had predicted. Just perfect for a picnic. ?" *Player: "I knew I could rely on you! You were even more accurate than the weatherman on TV!?" *Girlfriend: "Plus, I've prepared everything we could ever need for today. I've been quite excited, you know. ?" *Player: "You're simply incredible, Girlfriend. Thank you. ?" *Girlfriend: "Th-this is quite normal for me, I assure you! I have to prepare this much, or you'll never get anything done... ?" *Player: "Haha, you're right. I dunno what I'd do without you!?" *Girlfriend: "J-just be quiet and eat your bento! I've made sure it contains the perfect balance for your current dietary requirements... ?" *Player: "Woah, it looks amazing! *nom nom* Ahh, delicious!?" *Girlfriend: "A-are you listening to me?! Honestly... There's no rush, slow down. I'll pour us some tea.?" Love (Please set actual title) * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Event Dialogue Theme Park Date No dialogue 'Fireworks Festival' *A festival? Festivals are generally celebrations of gods or veneration of ancestors... I don't see what fireworks have to do with either one. *You say you're not sure how to wear a yukata? Come on, I'll teach you. *Isn't this yukata remarkable? The geometric patterns are mesmerizing. Be careful you don't feel dizzy staring at it. *There is a very high probability of getting lost in a crowd as big as this. The most logical solution I can come up with is that we hold hands immediately. *Please try not to waste all of your money at once. What exactly are you going to do with a toy ring? W-what? For me...? *This is a particularly difficult game, I see... Not to worry. The data from failure is more useful that that of victory. I should do even better next time. *Dyed chicks are still just chicks, you know. If anything I feel sorry for them, however much of a festival staple they may be... *According to my calculations, this should be the very best spot to watch the fireworks from. Shall we sit? *For all we know about their chemical reactions, no science can explain the oddly sad feeling you get when a sparkler fizzles out... *Everyone is having so much fun dancing. Y-you want us to dance too? I-I couldn't... I'm embarrassed... *My cheeks... are red...? I-I'm sure it's just a lithium-based reaction, like the fireworks. I'm certainly not... blushing...! *What's the matter? You appear to be flushed, and sweating too. Is it a cold...?! W-what?! My yukata is slipping?! 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' * *A very large tent for a very famous troupe... I believe our seats are somewhere over there. I'll calculate the exact position. *It's quite dark in here, so do make sure you don't--- Kya...! cough* Trip over? Who tripped over? I didn't see anyone trip over. *I can't see why anyone would want to be surrounded by cute animals, playing and teaching them all day... Can't see it at all... *How on earth did he win a tug-of-war with an elephant...? It's simply not possible. The amount of training it would take is just...! *Elephants are surprisingly sociable animals, ideal for teaching tricks to, you know. And this one is quite the dancer. *You have to be careful around monkeys. Their occlusal force is surprisingly strong, and... h-he's waving to me... so cute... *Honestly... Why do circus performers have to show quite so much skin? It's beyond the realm of human comprehension. *Juggling is all about pitching the ball with your elbow at a particular and consistent axis... Me? No, I can't do it at all. *It's quite clear this clown is intentionally making mistakes to make the audience--- Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't ruin the magic. *F-fire-breathing... This must be a trick, it just has to be! I'll get to the bottom of this, just you watch me! *Animals are quite afraid of fire, you know. To overcome that fear, and actually jump through a flaming hoop like that... What an incredible tiger. *Hmm... if a man and women were to attempt the tightrope walk together, surely the misattribution of--- 'Love in Fall' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'The Spirits of China Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Science Fiction Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Dream High Field Trip Event' *The locals enjoy long, healthy lives, and the secret must be in the food. I've already bought a great deal as souvenirs. *I see... indescribable local tastes, surprisingly plain yet healthy and fresh... I need to make some notes, where's my paper... *Y-you can't! You're not allowed in the girls' rooms like this! I mean... I'm glad you came, but... I don't want to get in trouble! *I spent so long researching the ingredients at breakfast this morning, I barely had any time to eat... *I want to analyze some samples of the hot spring water. It would have to be a live experiment though... Would you... help me? *B-boys...?! Why would I be talking about boys?! I have theses to read, you know... *This area has great historical significanance, you know. I need to take as much data as I can for my research. *There's really an arcade in the ryokan...? No, no this is a field trip, we're here to study you know. *Apparently we can wear casual clothes on our free day, but... I still feel we should wear our uniforms, being young scholars and all. *At last, the field trip, I have our itinerary calculated down to the second, so make sure you keep up, please. *Is this the local museum? We absolutely have to go in. Not on the itinerary...? But there's so much to be learned inside... ! *My friends told me I should be enjoying myself more on this field trip... I thought I was having a lot of fun already though... hmm... *Personally, I like to exercise more mentally than physically... and I think that's why I lost the pillow fight last night... *... To actually draw on and vandalize ancient, historical artifacts like these... It's truly unbelievable. Unforgivable! *These local, traditional crafts are of such incredibly high quality. I think I'll buy one, to use as as a sample. *A-a picture, together...? No, please, go ahead... I-I suppose it'll make a useful sample, or... a lovely memory, at least. *Buying souvenirs is generous and all, but that's jjust wasting money. Nobody needs a wooden sword. Put it down. * * * 'Holy Night of Romance Event' *I suppose I should say Merry Christmas. Not that I feel one with the festivities myself. *I think I'd rather focus on my studies than this party. I suppose... one day won't hurt, though... *I'm quite busy with end-of-year work right now, but... as long as you're enjoying yourself Player... *Why did I have to wear a party dress, anyway? I thought my white coat would suffice...? *A kitten, out here...? What are you doing, little fellow? It's too cold outside~... Ah! N-not me, the kitten...! *Y-you want me to sing Christmas carols with you?! O-okay... *ahem*... *I hope one day you become as incredibly rich and successful as the owner of this enormous mansion, Player. *The Christmas wreath symbolizes eternal happiness, with no beginning or end... A lovely sign. *This... mistletoe, above our heads... Does it not mean that we have to... you know...? *This Persian rug must cost a fortune. Intriguing... Ah,careful! You daren't spill food on it, trust me... *Ginger is a fantastic way to prevent the spread of the cold virus. So dig in to the gingerbread men, Player. * * *I've brought us some champagne, to make a toast. It's non-alcoholic, of course. Of course! *Allow me to study this roast turkey. Heat seems to have been set to... mmm... and the herbs are... yes... *Which cake would you like, chocolate or strawberry? It's an easy, black-and-white choice, you know. *Are you really still hungry, after all that? I suppose I can prepare a very precisely boiled stew when we get home. *Santa Claus comes from an old Roman tale of Saint Nicholas, you know... You didn't know? Oh, well... *Of course I've prepared a gift. Workbooks and stationary for all. *... Why exactly do you want to show me the Christmas lights? I mean... I suppose it is romantic... Category:Types